disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Friend-Ship
"Friend-Ship" is the first episode of the third season of the Disney Channel series Raven's Home, and the thirty-fifth episode overall. It aired on July 17, 2019. It was written by Eunetta T. Boone and directed by Trevor Kirschner. Synopsis Raven and the kids plan a road trip to visit Chelsea at her cruise ship and encounter several obstacles along the way. Plot Ever since Chelsea started working at the cruise ship, Levi has been missing her so much that he starts wearing clothes and anything that reminds him of Chelsea. When he scares the entire family while dressed up as a chupacabra - a costume he got from Chelsea - Raven realizes that it is time to take Levi to see his mother. She calls Chelsea and organizes for Levi to come spend a couple of days with her at the cruise ship. Additionally, Raven makes plans to take Nia and Booker on a road trip after dropping Levi off. Tess wants to come along but Raven asks her to stay behind watering the plants. During the road trip, Raven takes a scut passenger in the front seat, forcing the kids to share the backseat from where they keep fighting because it's overcrowded. They can't agree on what places they want to see for their road trip. After dropping off the passenger, the twins start fighting over who should use the front seat. Shortly after, they get a flat tire. Raven calls for roadside assistance but is placed on hold. While waiting for assistance, Raven gets a vision of Chelsea falling into the sea. This puts a lot of pressure on her to get to Chelsea as soon as possible. Luckily, Nia had texted Tess who comes to their rescue with a new tire. She is dropped off by her uncle Jimmy. After that, Tess joins the Baxters for the road trip. A few miles later while the kids are asleep, Raven gets a call from Chelsea who reveals that she has been struggling at the cruise ship and wants to come back home. She had been unsuccessful selling her shmops, making her younger boss angry with her. Nevertheless, Chelsea agrees to stick around at least for Levi to come over. On arriving at Chelsea's cruise ship, Levi is so excited to see his mother that he mistakes another woman for Chelsea and follows her into the ship. Nia, Booker and Tess go after Levi in the ship while Raven remains on the dock. While Raven is staring at them, she is surprised when Chelsea sneaks up behind her. Raven and Chelsea are happy to be reunited. On the ship, Levi realizes that the woman he was following wasn't his mother. Suddenly, the ship starts leaving the dock before the kids return to their parents. Raven and Chelsea call the kids and ask them to calm down as they come up with a plan to get to them. The parents consider meeting the kids at the next port but it will take five days for the ship to arrive there. Before their call is disconnected, Chelsea asks Levi to use his pass to let Nia, Booker and Tess into her room. Nia is worried because they're stuck at the ship for five days without personal effects or change clothes. Back at the dock, Raven and Chelsea get the idea to take jet boats and run after the children. To be continued... in Lost at Chel-Sea Cast Starring *Raven-Symoné as Raven Baxter *Issac Brown as Booker Baxter-Carter *Navia Robinson as Nia Baxter-Carter *Jason Maybaum as Levi Grayson *Skylar Katz as Tess *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Grayson Guest Cast *Afomia Hailemeskel as Bailey Renn *Roz Ryan as Miss Bertha Gallery Trivia References Category:Television episodes Category:Episode stubs Category:Raven's Home episodes